drowlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Arinae
Background Arinae Galanodel, alias Masrae Zau'Erelmur'ss, is an epic level Fighter/Master of Chains a level one humanoid Statistics Age: 114 Birthdate: April 16 Astrological Sign: Aries Height: 4'10", athletic build Weight: 82 pounds Sex: Female Gender: Kyton Race: half moon elf, half drow, masquerading as a drow Hair: palest blue, long, and needs brushing. Eyes: light blue, pinprick pupils for some reason Handedness: Ambidextrous! Alignment: Chaotic Evil Deity: Lolth Instruments: Chains Primary Weapon(s): speed paralyzing ghost touch flaming keen masterwork spiked chains (+9) Other Weapons: heavy flail, MOAR CHAINS Role in Party: chain bitch, blinktank, idiot Outlook: :"I'm going to do whatever I'' want to do, because nothing will please you anyway." '''Family': *Isil Galanodel (moon elf mother) *Chaldiira Vicuitintra (drow father) Inaccurate Temporary Sheet! Backstory Arinae was born the illegitimate child of a moon elf cleric of Sehanine Moonbow, the product of her mother's kidnapping and rape by (apparently) a wandering surface drow. She was, naturally, rather hated in her tiny village; by the age of 30 she had stopped going to school in favour of exploring the forest by herself. She discovered several lengths of chain in the trees and became obsesed with them to the point of stealing money to buy more. Eventually, the entire forest around the village had a complex system of chains in the trees, which Arinae used as transportation, especially favouring sneaking up on another child and scaring them by rattling the chains or falling suddenly out of the trees in front of them. This earned Arinae her first alias: Liante, the elven word meaning "spider." When Arinae (then Liante) became an adult at 110, she stole most of her mother's money and ran away from home to become an adventurer. The money bought her a glamered ring that gives the appearence of a moon elf, and in her perfect disguise (and under the elven name Arinae), she continued into the capitol city of Juno. Here she did small quests for the local adventurer's guild, earning some money and her first few class levels, as well as picking up some rusty Common in bars. After two or three years, Arinae managed to join an actual adventuring party. Arinae traveled with this party, who would later become known as the "Heroes of Juno," for about two years. Near the end of this time, they came up against a Lich by the name of Viktor, who seemed to be in control of everything in the world. The party discovered that their entire world was a fabrication of Viktor's, and ended up destroying both Viktor and their entire world. This created a sort of implosion from their pocket world, dumping all the people in it unceremoniously into the real world. Arinae was disgusted to discover that her whole life up to this point had been lived in someone's dream. She cast away her moon elf disguise and her old name–--Arinae–--and headed north alone to look for other drow and an entrance to the Underdark. Role in Party Arinae is a "blink tank." She doesn't do much damage for her level, but she almost never takes any damage herself, either. In battle she functions as a distraction, tank, and damage dealer. Arinae does not have very good mental stats, and should probably never do any diplomacy if the party wants to actually live. Psychology Arinae is highly impulsive for an elf, she relates to humans far more than elves (or drow, though she'd not admit it). She is cold hearted but hot blooded and looks out only for herself, and anyone who can benefit her. She is gullible enough about things she wants to believe, but is slow to put faith in other people and is always expecting betrayal. Arinae is asexual, having never had a good role model or education in romance and relationships. She understands the concept behind sex but thinks it sounds disgusting and painful. She also gets quite annoyed when people think her chains have to do with "bondage," which is not a concept she understands well. As a child, Arinae was afraid of spiders, but has become rather obsessed with them as well, since she associates them with drow in her head. Alignment Arinae is chaotic on purpose and evil on accident. She has a warped world view that good and evil are relative to the person making the judgement, and has therefore called paladins of Heironious "evil." She is out for herself, but she assumes that everyone else is out for themselves as well. Relationships Arinae tries to stay distant from people and is quick to make lasting judgements. MAINLY SHE HATES EVERYONE. *Flan: He totally just took off Drea's ear and got away with it. What the hell!? *Drea: He's acting really funny, either he's just that drunk or Flan hit head head harder than I thought. *Granth: Oh, there he is. *Granth's weird little pet: Who's that guy? Nice glasses, dweeb. *Stupid blonde elf: Whatever. *Fucking asshole dickhead that I'm going to kill for sure: Fuck! How'd he find us?! *Stupid half-human with green hair: Ordering Drea around all the sudden. And he let her! *Human wizard thing: This one came back too! What an ugly cloak. *Scary fucking demonguy what the hell: Whatever. *'Myself': I didn't even get to kill anything in this fight! I want my strength back! How long do these tests generally take, anyway?! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PCs